How They Met
by PalleteRider
Summary: Set in Friendship is Magic Universe. Here's my take on how Angel the bunny ended up with Fluttershy. My first FiM fanfic! Feedback will be highly appreciated!


_Ever wonder how Angel the bunny ended up in the care of Fluttershy? Here's how I thought of it!_

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Lauren Faust does! And Hasbro!

**HOW THEY MET**

Well it all started a year ago in one fine morning. It was near the end of winter. Even so, the snow covered land still have not shown any signs of melting. The animals were still in hibernation. Judging from the lack of birds' nest on the trees, the birds probably were still in the south continent where the climates were warmer. However, there was one creature who was not hibernating. In fact, it was running. It was almost invisible in these snowy plains. Almost.

The little critter took a sharp turn around the bush and hid itself. It was panting with its tongue stuck out. The little creature turned out to be a rabbit. Its fluffy white fur was ruined by the stain of blood nearby the small gash on the right side of his body. Several trickles of blood were left on the ground when it ran. It knew hiding was useless, as they would find it. Sniffing something in the air, the little rabbit quickly made a dash for it. It must ran before they-

AWWOOOO

Get it.

It increased its pace, passing a few rocks and trees in a blur. Behind it where two shadowy figures. Both were black and they were following the rabbit in close proximity. As the shadows about to reach it, the little creature made a turn around the tree, causing the shadows to crash. Turning its head back, the little rabbit gave a smug on its little victory. It continued to run till it reached deep inside a forest. _The _Everfree Forest.

* * *

The bunny took a stop behind a rock. It sat down, putting a paw on its wound. A sudden rush of pain went through his body, making it remove the paw in an instant. The wound has gotten worse as more blood were flowing out. A growling noise came to its ear. It was from its stomach. It had not eaten for a while and all that running made him hungry. Seeing that that its chasers were not in sight, the rabbit started to search for food.

* * *

After a few minutes of searching, the only thing (edible) it could find was a few scrumptious red berries. Taking a piece, the rabbit ate it one gulp and continue to ravage the rest till all was finished. It was barely satisfying but in the least, enough to regained its energy. Looking at its wound, it wondered. Will it ever survive this? Even if it could escape the predators, would it able to survive this wound?

Suddenly, its ears perked up. Something is coming.

AWWOOOO

Nearby the bushes, two wolves came out.

The rabbit was shaken in fear. The wolves have found him. They slowly approached the rock where the bloody trail led them. Upon reaching, a white blur came from behind the rock. The wolves followed.

* * *

The rabbit ran deeper into the forest. Soon, he arrived upon a cliff. He looked back and saw the wolves were approaching fast. Quickly it jumped and grabbed one of the rocks. He pulled himself up and grabbed another. Within seconds, the rabbit was half way reaching the top. It looked down where the wolves were standing. He smug, taunting them. As it jumped and grabbed the last piece of rock, it broke away from the cliff wall and was falling, along with the rabbit.

He landed on the ground, hard. His head was spinning due to dizziness but shook it off as it stood up.

The rabbit looked up, much to his horror as the wolves were merely right in front of him. Their teeth were bared, covered with drool. Those hungry filled eyes pierced him. He started to back away, till it bumped onto the cliff wall. Seeing that he cannot escape, he closed his eyes, waiting to get it over and done with. The wolves charged in, ready for the kill.

* * *

He waited, and waited. Nothing happened. He opened his eyes, wondering why he was still alive and not minced meat. He gasped at what he was seeing right now. A yellow pegasus stood in front of him. Her long pink mane ran down her head, almost reaching the ground. Three butterfly markings was seen on her flank. She was not alone however as there was another pegasus right in front of her. This one was blue and had stripes of rainbows for a mane and tail!

The blue one was attacking the wolves, kicking them with her hind legs. The attack was powerful enough to send them a few feet above the ground. The wolves then crashed afterwards. Though not dead, the wolves whimpered as they made their escape.

"That'll show em!" The blue one said proudly.

Both of the pegasus turned to look at the rabbit, only to found it laying on the ground, motionless. The yellow pegasus gasped as she went towards the poor creature to check. A smile formed on her face, realising that rabbit was only unconscious.

* * *

A few hours passed. Nearby the fire place was a box and inside it was the rabbit, covered with bandages along with a white sheet for warmth. The rabbit's eyes started to open. His vision started to become clear as his consciousness returned. Blinking, he looked around. Last time he remembered, he was in a forest.

"You're awake," A voice said to him.

He jumped when he heard it. It turned out to be the same pegasus he saw in front of him, before he went out cold.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I did not mean to scare you," She said with the same timid voice. "Here," She gently dropped a few carrots right in front of him. "It is for you,"

Sceptically, the rabbit took one and started to eat. With a few bites and chews, he finished. He then took another.

"What is your name?" She asked. The rabbit stopped eating. "My name is Fluttershy," She added quickly. The rabbit was still silent. "Don't you have a name?"

The rabbit shooked his head and shrugged.

"So you don't have a name?"

The rabbit nodded and continued to eat. Fluttershy put a hoof under her chin in a thinking manner.

"I think I call you, Angel!" She said with a smile.

The rabbit or, Angel as he was called now pouted in embarassment. Deep inside however, it was smiling with joy, for now it has a name.

* * *

**Well, what you think? Sorry if my grammar is not good enough. I haven't been writing for a while... Your review/feedback will be appreciated as it can help me to improve! **

**R&R! :D**


End file.
